A Spy Wedding
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: The Gallagher girls have graduated and now one of them is getting married. It's two months until the wedding and they have to go on a mission. Will the mission get in the way? Or will old flames? Read my other GG fics before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own the Gallagher Girls these awesome characters all belong to Ally Carter, I'm just playing with them. =) I thank Ally for creating these cool characters because they are gravy(cool, awesome, yada yada yada). This is the only disclaimer I will do for the whole story. _

A/N: Please read and review! If this is the first Gallagher Girl story you have seen by me it's not the first one. I wrote others before this and it's part of a mini "series" and I think it would make more sense if you read the others first. Thanks! =D

A Spy Wedding

"Cammie this is just the dress for you," Macey said holding up a white dress with a light purple color around the top going down the back. In the back it was split with the light purple color trailing down to the floor. I put it on and I had to say it looked beautiful.

"This is beautiful Macey," I said to her standing in front of the floor length mirror.

"You know what they say the fifteenth one is the charm," Macey said with a smile. I laughed.

"Yeah I guess. But the wedding isn't until…after next month," I told her remembering the date we had set.

"Exactly we need everything before otherwise we'll never get it all done. Next month we'll send out the invites. We'll reserve the place we'll have the wedding. We'll pick everything," Macey told me looking at the clipboard she had in her hand.

"This seems like an awful lot. Do we really need all that?" I asked her slipping out of the dress and back into my clothes.

"Yes, Cam. I mean practically all the seniors are coming. Then the teachers. The whole shebang!" Macey said going to the cash register and buying the dress, "We'll come back for more fittings." I sighed. This wedding stuff sure did take a lot of work. We walked out of the bridal shop.

"You know, I always dreamt of a beach wedding," I told Macey with a smile. She looked at me.

"We can do that," she told me making a note on her clipboard, "We still need the bridesmaid dresses and the maid of honor dresses."

"Why can't they be the same dresses?" I asked her. She just gave me a look.

"I'll pretend like you didn't say that," Macey told me as we walked down the street.

"Macey I have to go. CIA wants me for something. I think Zach's coming along," I told her with a smile.

"You better be back in time for the dress fittings and the wedding," she told me sternly.

"Yes ma'am," I said saluting her. She had one eyebrow raised and looked at me.

"Don't smart mouth me," Macey told me as we walked back to our apartment. I didn't spend much time there anymore. I would come some nights and my clothes were still there. I spent most of my time at Zach's.

"Aye aye captain," I smart mouthed again. She just looked at me with a look that says, 'one day I'm going to slap you and you won't be able to do anything about it.'

"Tell your fiance to stop being a smart ass," Macey said and I wondered who she was talking to before strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'll try but she has a hard time listening," Zach said turning me towards him before kissing me.

"Are you going on the same mission as I am?" I asked him tracing the lines on his face.

"I think so. Are you Isabel Perry?" he asked me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Why, Mr. Perry I do believe we're going to France," I said with a smile before he kissed me again.

"Please, get a room," Macey groaned looking up from a magazine she had picked up. Zach smiled at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I know Zach likes that idea," I told her as Zach picked me up and carried me out the door.

"I do like that idea," Zach said carrying me down one flight of stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"I can walk you know," I pointed out to him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I know but what would be the fun in that? Besides I need the practice," he said with a grin. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

"Men," I muttered under my breath although I knew he could hear me. He got to his apartment and held me with one hand and unlocked the door. He sighed when he put me down.

"How much do you weigh?" he asked with a grin as he dodged the shoe I threw at him.

"How much do you weigh?" I asked an eyebrow raised.

"You know I was just picking. You hardly way a pound," he said kissing up to me. I laughed and he came over and kissed me.

A/N: Thanks for reading! It should stay rated T but if it doesn't let me know.(I hope it doesn't and I don't think it will.) I don't know when the next time I will update because I am going to the beach tomorrow.(Okay so I have some more chapters written but if I get reviews I might put some more up. =) I'll be going late. So please review and tell me what you thought! =D


	2. Chapter 2

He was leading me to the bedroom when I put a hand on his chest.

"I don't think so," I told him my hand still on his chest. He had a questioning look on his face.

"What?" he asked me coming closer with a big bad wolf grin on his face.

"I'm busy tonight," I told him, "sorry." I said sorry even though I wasn't. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Busy doing what?" he asked cocking his head to the side. I sighed as much as I would like to stay Macey had more questions and stuff to do with my wedding.

"This and that," I told him with a shrug. He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear.

"This and that, huh? Can't you make time for more of this?" he asked before he pulled back and kissed me on the lips.

"I would but that would mean not getting married and Macey would freak out if that happened," I murmured into his ear. He looked at me and smirked.

"We could elope," Zach suggested seriously. I looked at him like he was crazy, which by the way I think he might be.

"Do you know what they would all do to us? Terrible unimaginable torturous things!" I told him shuddering at the thought. He grinned.

"I'll protect you," he told me wrapping his arms around me, "besides you don't have to be there yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but I have my other job. You know the one that I stand on my feet all day," I told him sighing. He sighed too.

"You don't need that job. We could lay in bed all day," he said with a devilish grin. I escaped out of his hold and walked towards the door grabbing my shoes as I went.

"Sorry lazy bones, maybe another time," I said slipping on my shoes and opening the front door and stepping out. I closed it in Zach's face and ran up the one flight of stairs. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Don't let Zach in," I told Macey as I started changing into my work clothes. The next moment I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Macey shouted from her bed. Apparently she didn't feel like getting up.

"Zach," I heard Zach shout back. I heard Macey get up and go towards the door.

"Sorry no visitors at this time. Come again later," Macey said and then she walked back to her bed. Once I was changed I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

"See you later Macey," I called as I was halfway out the door.

"Don't be late. In fact I'll come pick you up," Macey told me looking up from her magazine.

"Fine," I sighed going out and closing the door. Then someone put their hands over my eyes. I was about to flip him when I realized it was probably Zach.

"Zach you really shouldn't sneak up on me unless you would like me to kick your butt," I said with a laugh. I heard nothing. I moved the hands away from my eyes to see him. It wasn't Zach but it was Josh. I just assumed it was Zach because he would do something like that. Then I remembered Josh used to do that.

"Cammie, I was just passing by and I heard from Deedee that you lived here and well I just…wanted to see you again," he told me and I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Oh…well I was just going to work," I told him pointing down the stairs.

"After you get off work then?" he asked being really persistent. I looked at my watch.

"Macey's picking up so we can plan some wedding stuff. Then after that I'm going to Zach's," I told him not sharing many details.

"Oh," he said looking disappointed, "maybe some other time." I nodded.

"Sure. I have to go to work now," I told him as I headed towards the stairs. I saw Zach on the way down. He was coming up. His arm went around my middle and he was grinning. I saw him look at something in the distance for about a second then he was all the way focused on me. I figured he was looking at Josh but I couldn't find the will to care.

"This is a surprise. What are you doing coming up here?" I asked him curiously. He just grinned in response.

A/N: Hope you like it. I put how to find the dresses at the bottom of my profile, if the site doesn't work I put detailed instructions on how to find it. Hope it helps! Thanks for reading, now if you would please review! =)


	3. Chapter 3

"I came to see you before you went to work. Maybe give you a ride and a…kiss," he told me his eyes a darker shade of green then before.

"Oh, really? Were you miserable when I left and didn't let you into my apartment?" I asked him with a grin as I put my pointer finger on his lips.

"Extremely miserable. I felt so dejected when I couldn't come into your room and help you get ready for work," he told me with a lascivious grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked him our noses touching. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. He was warm and muscular.

"No, I think about you, my job, and our wedding night," he said his minty fresh breath tickling my lips. I involuntarily licked my lips and Zach leaned in and kissed me. We pulled away breathless. His green eyes deep and even darker shade of green then they had been before.

"I'm going to be late for work," I told him trying to shrug out of his hold. He just wrapped his arms tighter.

"That's okay," he told me his voice husky. I rolled my eyes.

"Zach let me go," I told him my voice not very forceful. I didn't mind staying Zach's arms all day but I wanted to go to my job that wasn't a spy job. Extra money is always good.

"Mmm…I don't think so," he said kissing my temple then my cheek and then my nose and finally my lips.

"Zach, please," I begged, still not too seriously. That's when I heard a voice behind me.

"Let her go," Josh demanded. I tried to stifle a laugh. Like Josh could take Zach. He couldn't even take me. I could kill him with my bobby pin. Zach still had one arm around my waist but I was next to his side now instead of in front of him.

"Jimmy! Nice to see you. How have you been?" Zach asked cordially but I could tell he was lying.

"It's Josh and I said let Cammie go," Josh told him and Zach just grinned. I was biting my lip trying not to smile.

"Like you could make me," Zach scoffed with a smirk. Josh took a step forward.

"I can and I will," he said confidently. That's when I burst out laughing. Zach started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Josh asked clearly confused, but I wasn't about to inform him on how weak and puny Josh is compared to Zach.

"Oh, nothing," I said squelching my laughs, "well I have to go now. Zach if you could give me a ride, because you were making me late and now I am definitely late."

"Sure Cam," Zach said grabbing my hand and we walked down the stairs. We got in his car and he sped over to the diner.

"Thanks for the lift. I'll see you later," I said leaning in and kissing him.

"See you. You better come down to my apartment later," he told me as I slid out of my seat.

"Wouldn't miss it," I told him with a smile as I shut the door. I went into the diner and I saw my boss give me a glare as she tapped her watch. I nodded and mouthed sorry. I put my purse away and then I grabbed my notepad. I went up to my first table. I had a smile on my face.

"Hello, I'm Cammie and I will be your server for today. Would you like to start with some drinks?" I asked them my notepad ready. I took their order of drinks and went back to get them. I came back with there drinks and they weren't ready yet so I went to another table. I took their order and went to get their drinks. I took the two tables orders and put them in to the cook. Once I did that I just chilled while keeping an eye on their drinks. That's when I saw Solomon and Amy come in. They sat in my section so I went over to them.

"Hi, I'm Cammie and I'll be your server today. Can I start you all out with some drinks?" I asked a smile on my face. I wasn't using the notepad this time. I don't really have to but I do it anyways.

"Hello Cammie. You're working here?" Solomon asked surprised and looking around.

"Well this and another job," I told him with a wink. He nodded meaning he understood.

A/N: I'm back from the beach! It was really fun. =) I now also have a sunburn on my face and it hurts! How did I get sunburn when I had sunscreen on? It's a mystery to me. I know the chapters are short but oh well. You'll have to deal. I update rather quickly(that is if I'm in town)I should update again soon. I have no idea when though. The shorter the chapters the longer the story, so keep that in mind. Lol. But I do about a regular computer page for each chapter. Sometimes they'll be longer and sometimes they will be shorter. Just depends. Thanks for reading. =D So please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"I believe you've met my daughter Amy before," Solomon said gesturing towards her.

"Yes, I have. Hi Amy. How have you been?" I asked squatting down a little. She smiled at me and hid behind Solomon's arm.

"You saved me and my daddy," she said one eye peeping out from behind his arm. I smiled.

"It wasn't all me. I had some help," I told her still squatting down. She came out from behind his arm and smiled back at me.

"What do you want to drink sweetie?" Solomon asked her and I was ready whenever they were. I had never seen this side of Mr. Solomon before. Wow.

"I'll have lemonade," she told me while looking at the menu. I nodded.

"Coke please," Solomon said looking at the menu as well. Again I nodded. I got their drinks and returned to their table. I worked for four and a half hours then my shift was over. I walked outside when I saw Macey come to a stop in front of me. The passenger door opened and I saw Macey.

"Get in," she called and I jumped in the car. I put my purse on the floor and she sped off as I slammed the door shut.

"Where are we going?" I asked her not really wanting to go out tonight. I was looking out the window and not looking at her. We were going well over the speed limit but she didn't slow down.

"We have to get you the right accessories to go with your dress and not to mention all the other dresses need accessories as well," Macey told me as we pulled into a bridal shop. I begrudgingly got out of the car. Macey came around and dragged me into the shop.

"Doesn't Hunter want you to come over to his apartment?" I asked her as we walked into the shop.

"Yeah, I'll be there later. I told him," Macey told me as she went over to a rack of veils. She sorted through them and picked one out.

"You know, Zach and I were thinking of el-," I told her then she cut me off.

"Oh, no! You will not elope! If you do you will be very very sorry," she told me putting the veil on.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong before or during the wedding we are eloping," I told her as she put the veil back and chose a different one.

"We need a veil that's not too long and not too short," Macey said pulling out a wrist length veil.

"Did you hear me?" I asked her as she put the veil on me.

"Yeah I heard you. This one is perfect!" she said pulling it off and putting it over her arm.

"At least your paying for the whole wedding, won't have to waste my money," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that. Now time for the shoes," Macey said dragging me towards the shoe section. A sales lady walked over to us.

"Can I help you two with anything?" she asked with a friendly smile. Macey and I both answered at the same time.

"Yes."

"No," I said looking at Macey. Then Macey answered again.

"We would love to have your help. Cammie the bride to be doesn't really know anything about weddings…or style," Macey told her. I glared at her and she just smirked in return.

"Okay so what kind of shoes are you looking for? Really tall heel? Small heel? Thick heel? Skinny heel?" she asked naming almost every heel they have.

"I would say a skinny heel but not too tall," Macey told her with a smile as she sat me down on the chair.

"I have a pair that should be perfect. What size?" she asked Macey and I.

"Eight," I replied while Macey told me to take off my shoes. I did as I was told and the sales lady came back with a beautiful pair of white heels. Macey looked delighted. I slipped them on and they fit perfectly. I stood up and walked around the room in them. They weren't uncomfortable but they weren't the most comfortable. I knew I could wear them for the wedding.

"We'll take them!" Macey said to the lady with a smile. She smiled and nodded.

"Anything else?" she asked and Macey looked at me. I glared at her and she nodded.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I don't know Cam's real shoe size so I just picked one. 8 sounded good, in the middle. Not too big and not too small. I have big feet(size 10) or that's what my mom tells me. Lol. Thanks for reading. Please review! =D


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing else for now," Macey said as we went up to the cash register to pay. She paid of course. Since she was paying for the whole wedding. We probably would have just eloped if it wasn't for Macey. Once we payed Macey drove us to our apartment building and I got out. Macey wasn't coming in because she was staying the night at Hunter's. I went upstairs to my floor and went in my room. I needed clothes because I was going to stay at Zach's. I put the key in and saw the lights on.

"Bex! Liz! I'm getting some clothes then I'm going to Zach's. See you tomorrow," I yelled to them.

"Uh, Cam," I heard Bex say her English accent neutral and I knew we weren't the only ones in the apartment. I turned around to see Bex, Liz, and…Josh sitting on the couch. I blushed. Josh had just heard that I was going to spend the night at Zach's. Not that it should matter, I mean we are engaged.

"Josh," I said my voice tight. What was he doing here? I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"Cammie, I just wanted to catch up," Josh said standing up. I looked over at Bex and Liz. They mouthed a 'sorry'. They looked guilty.

"How about tomorrow morning? We could talk over coffee or something, then I have to go out of town," I told him. I didn't really want to go have coffee with him but I got an A in C&A for a reason.

"Sure. How about the coffee shop at nine tomorrow?" Josh asked me with a smile. I nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, bye," I said walking him to the door. He smiled and walked out. I shut the door and put my back against it. I slid to the floor.

"Why did you let him in?" I asked standing up and going towards my dresser. Liz looked really guilty.

"Well I just couldn't leave him out in the hall. He would disrupt the neighbors," Liz said looking down.

"He would have left eventually! I'm engaged for pete's-sake! Now I'm going out for coffee with my ex," I said gathering some clothes for tomorrow.

"Sorry," Liz squeaked coming over and giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"It's okay. Sorry I got so mad, it's just that the day Zach proposed to me he kissed me," I told them, "I don't want a repeat."

"That bas-…," Bex said trailing off. I gave Bex a look. She pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," I told them as I walked down to Zach's apartment. The door opened as I put my hand on the knob. Zach pulled me inside.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked him before he pulled me into a hug.

"Spy," he whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me. We ended up in his bed. I was laying in his arms tracing the lines in his palm.

"Zach?" I asked still tracing.

"Hmm?"

"Josh came by earlier." He still seemed relaxed. He Josh news didn't seem to unsettle him.

"I know. What about it?"

"Really? Because he was here just before I came down to your apartment." Then I felt him tense.

"I was talking about earlier. When he stopped by before you went to work," Zach said squeezing me tighter.

"Well Liz and Bex let him in. He was waiting when I got back with Macey. He wanted to catch up. So we're having coffee tomorrow morning at nine," I told him hoping he wouldn't over react.

"You're what?!?" he asked flipping me over so we were facing each other.

"I'm going to get coffee with Josh tomorrow," I said meekly, "and don't get mad. I only have eyes for…"

"For who?" he asked looking at me with narrowed eyes. I smiled and kissed him.

"You don't know? I'm surprised," I told him with a grin, "and to say you're a spy. Such a disgrace." Zach snorted.

"I must confess I have an undying love for… Josh," I said trying not to laugh. I heard Zach growl.

A/N: Haha. I liked this chapter. I thought it was funny. Yes, she has undying love for Josh. Right, just so you know and don't get mad she's joking. =) Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. I think you know what to do by now. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

"That's it! The wedding is off," Zach said rolling over and pinning me underneath him. He was smiling at me.

"No! That would be torture," I sighed. He put more weight on me.

"Who do you love?" he asked kissing me on the neck. I didn't say a thing.

"Who do you love?" he asked adding more weight and kissing me on my pulse.

"I told you," I said staring into his beautiful green eyes. He growled again and kissed me on the lips.

"Who do you love?" he asked again kissing me repeatedly. I smiled.

"You forever and for always," I told him leaning up and kissing him passionately. I had my hands in his hair.

"That's good. Because that's exactly how much I love you. Maybe even more," he said kissing me again. He started trailing kisses lower and lower. We fell asleep afterwards. I was in his warm embrace. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. Crap, I had to be at the coffee shop in thirty minutes.

I got up and grabbed my clothes. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once it was hot enough I was about to step in when the bathroom door opened and Zach stood there…in his birthday suit. He had a big grin on his face. He got in the shower and pulled me in with him.

I was running late after that most relaxing shower. I jumped out and pulled on some clothes. Zach followed with only a towel on. I couldn't help but run my eyes over him. He noticed and smirked.

"What's your hurry?" he asked a smirk still on his face. He came closer to me.

"What would Josh think if I was late?" I asked him as I put on my shoes.

"He would think you over slept and were late," Zach said coming even closer. I rolled my eyes at him.

"But I didn't really over sleep. I would have been fine if it hadn't been for you," I told him poking my finger in his chest. He just smirked at me.

"Yes, but why would you want to be on time to see Jimmy anyways?" Zach asked me as I grabbed my purse.

"So I could look respectable. But he probably thinks I'm not respectable since I'm with you," I said with my own smirk. His mouth dropped.

"That's harsh," he said clutching his heart. I started walking towards the door. He grabbed me by the hand and spun me towards him. I was right up against him. My hand was sprawled across his bare chest.

"I didn't get a goodbye kiss yet," he said before he lowered his mouth down to mine. I pushed away from him after the kiss.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later today. Tonight we leave for our mission anyways," I said to him as I walked out the door. I walked down a flight of stairs and I ran out the door. I went down the street to the coffee shop and walked inside. I saw Josh waiting at a table. I walked over and took a seat. He smiled at me.

"Sorry I'm late. I accidentally slept in," I told him with a tight smile.

"It's okay. I slept in too, just not as much as you," he said with a laugh. I laughed with him but it wasn't a real laugh. It sure sounded real though. We got our coffee, well I did. Josh got hot chocolate.

"You're getting married huh?" Josh said looking at me with sad blue eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed thinking about Zach. I really loved him. I couldn't picture my life without him anymore.

"Deedee and I are going out again," he stated his big blue eyes assessing me. I smiled.

"That's great!" I said genuinely glad they were going out together again. He looked down at his hot chocolate.

"But…I'm not sure about us," he confided not looking at me. I stared at him. Could this mean…? Is he crazy? Zach would kill him if he found out, or did he already know? I didn't respond and I saw him look at me.

"So you're really tight with Zach, huh?" Josh asked seriously and I just stared at him not believing he had just asked that.

A/N: This is sort of a cliffy. I bet you're all wondering what Cammie will do. I know what she'll do. Hehe, now I just have to write it. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! =) Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Josh, Zach and I are getting married what does that say to you?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh…well…there's always room to back out," he said quietly looking at me with a small spark of hope in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and sighed in disgust.

"Goodbye Josh," I said getting up and leaving. I heard him get up and follow me out.

"Cammie wait," he said grabbing my wrist. I pulled away from him.

"Leave her alone," I heard a familiar voice say. Josh immediately backed away.

"I'll talk to you later Cammie," Josh said and then he walked away. I turned around.

"I could have taken care of that," I said to him. He just smirked at me.

"Yes, but you might have let your secret out," Solomon said. I rolled my eyes.

"What secret?" I asked innocently.

"You're good," he stated, "I think you just might make it."

"Thanks I was afraid I wasn't going to make it," I said sarcastically, "you'll get the invite in the mail sometime."

"Be careful Cammie," he called as I started walking back to my apartment building. I went up the stairs and went to my apartment. I got out my duffel bag and filled it with enough clothes to last me a couple weeks. They were outfits that you would wear in France. Liz and Bex came in as I finished packing.

"Cam!" they squealed in unison. I smiled at my friends.

"Hey guys," I said as they ran up and hugged me. I looked at them curiously.

"What's this all about?" I asked them clearly a little confused.

"We'll miss you Cammie," Liz said hugging me tighter. I smiled and stepped back.

"Yeah Cam. You'll have to tell me all about your first real mission when you get back, that is if it's not classified," Bex said with a wink before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I promise. I'll see you guys later," I told them beaming, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Liz and Bex said with a bittersweet voice. They walked me down to Zach's apartment. That's when the door opened and Zach stepped out with his own duffel bag in hand.

"Take care of her," Liz told him with a stern look. He nodded. He put his free arm around my waist and we walked out the door. We got in his car and drove to the CIA office which is hidden wonderfully. It's in plain sight. We went in and went to talk to the head CIA agent or the SAC(secret agent in charge).

"Ms. Morgan. Mr. Goode. I would like to tell you your covers. I know you already know their names and their date of births. You have your licenses and passports and credit cards. Try not to spend too much. But I'll give you more information now. Ms. Morgan you are Isabel Perry. You are married to Jackson Perry. Although you two are married you, Mrs. Perry, have affairs. Your husband turns a blind eye to them though.

You were a lot of tight clothes, this is so you can attract the attention of men but for this mission Benjamin Adele who is the target. Mr. Goode you are Jackson Perry. Like I said you turn a blind eye to your wife's affairs. You are friends with Bernard Cateline a deep undercover agent.

He's Adele's right hand man. You two will go in and Mr. Perry will make a deal with them. We'll then buy some of the weapons he's selling. Then we'll arrest him in the act. Because he's been selling to our enemy's," he said looking at both of us. I nodded and so did Zach.

"You'll also need to find everyone he's sold to, that's where Mrs. Perry will come in. She'll distract him while Mr. Perry and Mr. Cateline will search for the list," he told us, "Cateline will be waiting at the airport for you guys. You better get changed before you get on the plane. So Ms. Morgan a dress and Mr. Goode some formal wear."

"Yes, sir," Zach said as we got up. I shook hands with him and we walked out the door.

"We better get some more clothes for the trip," I said to Zach as we got to his car. We drove to a fancy clothing shop. I found some dresses. I found two black dresses and one red dress. I first put on one black dress. It was long with only one strap on my right shoulder and a long slit going up my left leg.

The next one was a short red dress that didn't have any sleeves. It was a squareneck. The last one was a tight black dress that fell to my knees and was strapless. Let me just say Zach loved them. Every time I came out with a different dress on his mouth would pop open and his eyes would turn a darker shade of green.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I put the dresses up on my profile. She's not going to wear any of those dresses on the plane though. She'll wear a different one. But I'll worry about that next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! =)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:For those of you who read that chapter 6&7 were the same I went back and fixed it. So before you read this chapter go back and read 7 only if you read that it was the same as 6. Sorry about that.

"I guess that means I should get them then," I said spinning around in the black strapless one. Before I knew it Zach's arms were wrapped around me.

"Definitely get them," he breathed and I licked my lips. He leaned down and kissed me passionately pressing me against him.

"Mmm…we better get going," I said pulling back from the kiss. I changed into a charcoal dress that was tight and went to mid thigh. It was squareneck with no sleeves. It was like the red one. It was a dress I had in my suitcase. I took the three dresses to counter and paid for them.

Zach bought a black suit with a black and green tie. The green brought out his eyes. He was going to wear a different suit on the plane. He changed and we got in the car.

"Have I ever told you your butt looks great? Because it looks really good in that dress," Zach said with a grin. I was about to slap him on the back of the head when he leaned in and kissed me. My hands instinctively wrapped around his neck.

When we pulled back he was grinning. He started the car and we drove to the airport. We went through all the security and Zach was jealous because everyone was staring at me.

We were using our covers. So we were talking in French accents but not in French. Once we got to France though we would talk in French. As we were walking Zach wrapped his arm around my waist possessively. When the long flight was over we got off the plane and went to the luggage claim.

There we saw a sign saying Mr. & Mrs. Perry. The guy holding the sign wasn't that bad looking but Zach had him beat. When we walked up to him he looked at me and smiled. Zach noticed and did his possessive man thing by putting his arm around my waist. I whispered in Zach's ear, "Play nice." He looked at me and smirked.

"Not if he wants my woman," he whispered back. I rolled my eyes.

"We're on a mission here. I'm supposed be the one flirting with everyone and having affairs," I told him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine," Zach said stepping away from me. I didn't really want him to step away but we had to play our cover. I walked up to the man.

"You must be Mr. Cateline. It's a pleasure to meet you," I purred in French running my fingers over his tie.

"Mmm…Mrs. Perry don't you look fine," he replied in French as his eyes roamed over me. I looked over at Zach and it looked as though he was about to have a heart attack.

"Why thank you. This is my husband Jackson Perry. I believe you two know each other. After all you two are friends," I said and Zach stepped forward.

"Bernard long time no see," Zach said sticking out his hand. We were all talking in French now.

"Shall I drive you two to the hotel you will be staying at while making the deal?" Mr. Cateline asked us looking mostly at me. I smiled playing my cover.

"Certainly. I'd love to see the rooms," I said winking at Bernard. Zach's nostrils were flaring.

"Follow me then," he said walking past us. We followed.

"I don't like your cover," Zach said in my ear as we followed Bernard out the doors.

"You don't have to. You just have to deal with it," I told him smirking a bit. This might be a bit fun. I could make Zach go nuts with the cover I was given. I smiled at the thought.

"What was that smile? It looked like an 'I'm up to something smile'," Zach asked curiously.

"You'll see," I replied walking faster and catching up to Bernard. I was pretending to be weak and have a hard time carrying my bag.

"Mrs. Perry would you like me to carry that for you?" Bernard asked. I smiled.

"Isabel please. I would love if you would carry it Mr. Cateline," I said batting my eyelashes. He picked up my bag.

"Then call me Bernard," he told me as he popped the trunk of a black car. He placed it in and as I was walking to the back door I heard Bernard walk up behind me. Then he grabbed my butt. I gasped shocked. I was disgusted. I didn't want him touching my butt. But then I remembered my cover before I was about to flip him over.

Instead I smiled as he opened the car door for me. I slid in and breathed a sigh of relieve as he shut the door. Zach got in on the other side. He didn't look happy. He looked like he wanted to punch Bernard out cold. I didn't blame him. I wanted to break his wrist and see how he could grab my butt that way.

A/N: What'd you think? The dress she's wearing you'll just have to use your imagination. =)The head CIA never told them Bernard's real name so they don't know it. Hope you liked this chapter. =) Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

"I guess you were right about my butt looking good," I joked to Zach. Trying to lighten the mood. Zach looked at me. His attention was on my lips.

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone but me grabbing it," he whispered leaning closer. I rolled my eyes. His attention was still on my lips.

"If you're planning on kissing me do it already," I told him with a raised eyebrow. He leaned forward and pulled me to him. It was a passionate kiss and Zach was hungry for more. Then I remembered Bernard in the front seat and I instantly blushed and sat up straight. I smoothed out my dress.

Zach was sitting there grinning at me. I blushed more. I saw Bernard staring at us from the rear view mirror. He looked jealous. His eyes were dark and there was that look that Zach got when he was kissing me. That look was directed at me. I smiled at him trying to get him to stop looking at me like that. Zach noticed and glared at him.

"So Bernard were are we headed?" I asked looking out the window.

"To a hotel located close to Mr. Adele's estate. He's hosting a party tonight and you two are invited," he informed us. I looked over at Zach and he had a smile on his face.

"Wear the long black one," he whispered in my ear. When he pulled back he was grinning. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked us with curious eyes. Zach smirked and replied, "What Ca-I mean what Isabel is planning on wearing tonight." I glared at Zach. I knew Bernard knew we were undercover agents as well but if we were with more people our cover would have been blown. He smiled sheepishly and mouthed a sorry.

"Oh, and what might you be wearing Isabel?" he asked his eyes darkening and that look was on his face again.

"You'll see," I told him looking over at Zach. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was almost five o'clock.

"What time is this party?" Zach asked still holding my hand.

"Six to whatever time you decide to leave. Mr. Adele wants you to eat before hand. All he will have is refreshments and little foods," Bernard informed us. We both nodded as Bernard pulled into an underground parking garage. We got out and he carried my bags again. We went up to the second floor and we shared a room.

"I suggest you start getting ready and unpack after the party," he told us. I looked around and noticed there was a king size bed, a bathroom, and a sitting room. There was also a screen to change behind. I put my duffel on the bed and unzipped it. Bernard went and sat in the sitting room.

I pulled out the black dress Zach wanted me to wear. Zach went into the bathroom to change and I went behind the screen. I took off my clothes and put on a strapless bra. It wasn't the same one from the dance at Gallagher. I just prayed this one wouldn't do the same thing. I put it on. I was trying to zip up the dress when Bernard came up behind me.

"Here let me get this," he said trying to talk in a sexy voice. His hand brushed across my bare skin. I resisted the urge to turn around and kick him where the sun don't shine. Since my cover was slutty I let him zip the dress up. He zipped it slowly. Pulling me closer to him. His hand drifted to my butt again. I clenched my fist.

"You're quite hot," he whispered and I could feel his warm breath in my ear. He turned me so I faced him. Then he pressed me against him. I could feel him poking me.

"That's it! Get off," I all but screamed. Zach ran in the room to see my pressed against him. I tried to push him away but he was stronger than I was. I may be a Gallagher girl but I didn't have the upper hand in this. Zach came closer and pulled him off of me. He threw Bernard against the wall.

"Don't try anything like that again," Zach threatened. Bernard just laughed.

"If you can't handle me doing that how are you going to handle Mr. Adele doing more than that?" Bernard asked and I shivered thinking about that. I saw Zach's fist clench.

"Don't do anything rash," I said to him. He looked at me and nodded. Zach walked away from him and came over to me.

"You okay?" he asked me running his eyes over me. I saw them darken. He pulled me against him and into the other room. Then he kissed me.

"Why is he allowed to do that when I'm barely allowed to lay a finger on you?" Bernard asked following us into the room, "it's not like you're going out in real life. Are you?"

"Don't tell him anything," I whispered looking at Zach. He nodded.

"Because I can," Zach answered him.

A/N: I don't know if that black dress really has a zipper or not but for this it does. I hoped you liked this chapter. Zach got to be a knight in shining armor-sort of. haha. Well thanks for reading. Please review! Even if you don't have an account you can still review! I encourage it. =)


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know about you two but I'm not hungry," I stated. Zach turned to me and I noticed his tie wasn't tied. When I was younger my dad taught me how to tie ties. So I tied his. He grinned at me after I finished.

"I'm not hungry for food," Zach said his green eyes darker than I have ever seen them.

"I agree with Jackson," Bernard agreed looking at a me. I saw Zach's jaw clench.

"Relax, you need to get used to men saying and looking and…touching me while on this mission. Turn a blind eye," I told him putting a hand on his arm. He nodded relaxing slightly.

"I'll go get the car started," Bernard told us slipping out of the room quietly. As soon as he was out Zach pulled me to him and kissed me hungrily.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Zach asked me breathless before he kissed me again. His hand finding my butt and it stayed, resting there.

"Now that you mention, I don't think you have. You were too busy trying to beat the crap out of Bernard," I told him with a smirk.

"Well let me tell you, you are very beautiful tonight. Not that you're not usually just tonight you're…wow," Zach said and I think he was speechless for the first time since I met him. I smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I said running my hand over his suit. He moved me closer to the bed. Then I was laying on it. He kissed me again.

"I bet that dress would look even better off," Zach stated and I think he pictured what he just said. He grinned his wolfish grin, his eyes the dark green they get when he was aroused.

"Maybe you could see if that's true sometime," I told him with a devilish smile. He began to try to take it off.

"I said sometime not now," I told him pushing up on his chest until we were upright. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Hot damn! You are way too fine for him," I heard Bernard say from behind us. I sighed and pulled myself off of Zach. I stood up and smoothed out my dress.

"Car ready?" Zach asked gruffly getting up himself. Bernard nodded. We shuffled out the door. I grabbed my black wristlet. It wasn't the easiest thing walking in heels but I figured practice makes perfect. Maybe I wouldn't make a fool of myself at our wedding. Zach guided me down the stairs his hand hovering at my elbow.

"I can walk you know," I told him as I walked carefully down the steps. I wobbled a little.

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked saying the same thing he had said a few days ago. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to go faster. I wobbled and almost tripped five times. Thank god for railing. I could see Zach shaking with silent laughter. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he said with a grin. I did a really mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Someone needs to grow up," he sang with a smile. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, something I did quite often now. Bernard held the car door open for me and when I got in he slapped my butt. This guy was really getting on my nerves. But so was Zach. I smirked devilishly.

Oh, Zach's going to get it now. When he scooted in the car his expression was dark. He was probably thinking of what he wanted to do to Bernard. Bernard got in the car and he sped off. We got to a really big house that you could probably call a palace in around ten minutes. Bernard opened the door for me and since I was on a revenge path I decided to suck it up.

I held my breath and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't want to go as far as the lips. Ew! Bernard smiled at me. I faked a smile back. Then Zach took my arm a little more roughly than usual and we walked the pathway to the front door. Bernard knocked with the giant eagle shaped knockers. The huge doors opened to a old guy dressed in black and white.

He reminded me a lot of Alfred from Batman. He ushered us in and the first thing I noticed was it was a big wide open space. The staircase was to the left and a guy dressed in black pants, black jacket with a red shirt was walking down the stairs. I could faintly hear music coming from the next room. After that I started making notes of the windows and doors. In case we needed an emergency exit.

A/N: Just so everyone knows the whole time they have been speaking in French except when Zach and Cammie whisper. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! =)


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Cateline," the man with the red shirt said in a silky smooth French accent.

"Mr. Adele, this is my good friend Jackson Perry and his wife Isabel Perry," Bernard introduced us. Zach and Mr. Adele shook hands. He kissed my hand and I batted my lashes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I purred seductively. He grinned. I saw Zach clench his fist and immediately release it. My plan was working. He looked like he was redder than he usually was.

"Welcome to the party, it's in the other room. I'll save a dance for you Mrs. Perry," Mr. Adele said with a wink.

"Mr. Adele please call me Isabel and I would love to dance with you," I told him. He smiled and showed white teeth.

"Isabel, call me Benjamin," he said hooking his arm in mine, "let me escort you in." I rubbed his arm.

"I love this jacket," I told him rubbing his arm some more. He just smirked at me. I saw Zach's jaw drop and his face turn tomato red. Then instantly his mouth snapped shut and the color in his face died down.

"I'm glad you like, I got it custom made," he said leading me into the room filled with people. He looked around.

"Looks like I have the most beautiful women on my arm tonight," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Well I guess we both benefit because it looks like I have the most handsome man on my arm," I whispered back my lips brushing against his ear. I didn't grimace thank the lord. Just because this payback to Zach wasn't the most fun for me doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing Zach see it. His reactions are priceless.

"Isabel, do you think your husband would mind if I took you for a spin tonight?" Benjamin asked me giving me the look I had been receiving from almost every male in the room. It was the look Zach gave me all the time.

"I don't think he'd mind. But wouldn't you like permission from me to do some spinning?" I asked him with a smile. Boy, I so lied! Zach would really mind and be super mad. He grinned.

"Isabel would you mind if I took you for a spin tonight?" he asked his voice husky.

"Depends on what spinning means. But of course I'll dance with you and maybe…," I told him trailing off. He grinned lecherous grin. I shivered.

"I love your dress," he said running his hand down the back. I smiled at him. From the corner of my eye I saw Zach take a step towards us and Bernard hold him back.

"Mmm…thank you," I murmured in his ear. He grabbed my hand.

"Let's dance," he said pulling me to the dance floor. I was happy that in C&A we learned to dance. His hands were on my hips, inching closer and closer to my butt. I couldn't do anything about those hands though because I was supposed to like that stuff.

I moved closer to him so our bodies were touching. His hands reached their destination and he pulled me closer to him. His hand would go down my butt and to my leg then back up again. I tried to imagine myself in Zach's arms. Go to your happy place Cammie, I thought.

"You're so soft and beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and I blushed. And I was in the middle of my lip curling up in disgust when I remembered I couldn't do that. Then he pulled me against him more and started moving against me.

"Uh…can you get me a drink?" I asked him, dying to get out of his arms. He smiled.

"Of course," he replied letting me go. I touched his arm as he was about to go.

"Where is the restroom? I need to go powder my nose," I asked him. He smiled.

"It's down that hall to the left. Second door," he told me pointing. I nodded.

"You better be waiting for me when I get back," I remarked playfully. He nodded.

"No woman in this room could compare to you. So why would I go with one of them?" he asked me with a grin.

"Right," I said with a tight smile. But he didn't notice. I didn't like the thought of him thinking I was the best woman in the room. Too creepy for my taste, too bad I had to pretend to like it. As I was walking to the bathroom I motioned for Zach to follow me. When I got to the bathroom

Zach followed me. He walked in after me and shut the door and locked it. I turned to look at him. He looked angry. He came up to me and kissed me. My back was against the wall and Zach was pinning me against the wall. All my hard work gone to waste. If Zach could do this the payback wasn't really payback.

"Seeing you two dance was torture. Every time he touched you I wanted to come over there and break his hand and break his face," Zach told me before kissing me again. I ran my hands through his hair.

"At least you haven't had to actually dance with him," I added wishing we could get this mission over as soon as possible. He growled at the thought.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. When Zach stepped forward to get Adele away from Cammie and Bernard stopped him isn't very spy like but all the people in the room were pretty occupied doing other things and if they did notice him they wouldn't know why he did what he did. Plus Adele's back was turned, so he didn't see. Cam saw from out of the corner of her eye. Adele wasn't looking at Zach at all. Oh and everything they've said is in French except when it just Cammie and Zach in the bathroom. That's just a reminder in case you forgot or something. =) Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Then his lips hungrily kissed mine. I never wanted to let go of him.

"I love you," I murmured into his ear. He smiled back at me.

"I love you more. And just so you know if you ever do anything like this in real life I'll…," he said trailing off not finishing the thought.

"You have nothing to worry about," I reassured him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Good. We better get back to the party before someone notices our absence," Zach said stepping back from me, "I'll go out first then you follow in a minute or two." I nodded. Before he unlocked the door I grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Then I kissed him.

"Whatever happens I'll still love you," I told him looking into his dark green eyes.

"Same here, just remember this isn't goodbye," Zach said kissing me again before he walked out the door. I followed after a couple seconds. I walked through the crowd and wasn't happy to find everyone noticing me. Benjamin came up to me holding two champagne glasses. He handed me one. We had practiced this in C&A too, only we had sparkling cider. I sipped it. I'm not a big fan of alcohol but for this I had to drink it.

"It's good, no?" he asked after I took a sip. It really wasn't that bad. It tasted better than beer.

"It's good," I told him smiling. It was a fake smile. He smiled an evil looking smile.

"Shall we talk to Bernard and your husband?" he asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure," I agreed and we walked over to them. Zach came and stood beside me.

"Mr. Adele," Zach greeted and I took another sip of the champagne. I noticed Benjamin was looking at me with a smirk as I drank. I wondered what that was about.

"Mr. Perry, your wife is an excellent dancer," Benjamin commented. I barely blushed as I took another drink. I saw Zach narrow his eyes.

"Yes she is. She's very talented in many activities," Zach told him looking at me with a smirk. Mr. Adele raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, really? Well she does look like she would be," he said looking me up and down. I wondered what they were talking about. I took another sip of champagne. Then everything became blurry and there was two Zach's.

"Why is everything spinning?" I asked holding my head. Zach looked at me with concerned eyes. Mr. Adele didn't look surprised, in fact he looked happy. I couldn't think straight. Everything was spinning and I felt like puking.

"Jackson why is there two of you?" I asked trying to grab him but he was all air and I felt like I was falling. I was caught before I hit the ground.

"Oof," I breathed as I was caught and lifted up.

"Isabel are you alright?" Zach asked me probing my head.

"Stop it!" I said a little louder than necessary. I tried to stand up but Zach wouldn't let me.

"Are you sure you want to get up?" Zach asked looking at me with anxious eyes. I nodded and then groaned. I shouldn't have done that.

"Let me up," I demanded pushing against him. He let me up and I could stand fine. I took a step and stumbled right into Mr. Adele's arms.

"Why don't I put you in a guest room?" he suggested with a smile. I didn't want to.

"I think that would be best for now," Zach agreed solemnly. Mr. Adele picked me up and carried me to a guest bedroom. I could see Zach glaring. When we got to the room he put me on the bed and put his hands on my thighs and ran his hands down to my shoes.

"We better take her shoes off. Make her more comfortable." Then he took off my shoes. I didn't want to be left in here like this. I don't know how I got like this. I barely had a whole glass of champagne. Adele was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.

A/N: What'd you think of this chapter? I'm sure you can all guess what happened to make Cammie like that. Don't worry it will be explained later on. Well thanks for all the awesome reviews! If I haven't written back to you, I'm thanking you now. For those of you who don't have an account I'll try to answer any and all questions you may have through authors notes. Thanks so much for reading! Please review! =)


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place. Sun was shining brightly and it hurt my head a lot. I closed my eyes then I heard a voice.

"Good morning Isabel. How are you feeling?" Benjamin asked me getting up from the chair in the corner of the room. Where was Zach? I wondered looking around.

"My head hurts. What happened last night?" I wondered aloud. I couldn't remember too much after going to the bathroom.

"Seems you drank a bit too much. I persuaded Jackson to let you stay here over night." He was grinning. My heart started racing. Zach wouldn't leave me here unprotected, would he?

"I only had half of a glass," I insisted, how is that drinking too much? He grinned wider.

"You see I put a little something in it so I could get you to stay here over night. It worked. Jackson is supposed to be here in an hour. We have plenty of time," he said getting on the bed after shucking off his shoes.

"Wait! I have to use the bathroom," I blurted out making an excuse so I could have more time.

"It's over there," he told me pointing dully. He didn't want me to go. I got off the bed carefully and on the way over I saw my purse. I discreetly picked it up. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I dialed Zach's cell phone.

"Where are you?" I whisper yelled. I was mad. He left me alone with this lunatic.

"At the hotel, why?" he asked groggily. I saw red. How could he do this?

"Get your butt over here now otherwise I'm going to have to do _it_ with another guy," I told him hoping he would spring into action.

"What?!?" he cried into the phone. I smirked. It worked. It was true though.

"Yeah, that's right. You're fiance is going to have to do _it_ with a bad guy because her idiot boyfriend left her alone with a pervert!" I said into the phone trying not to yell.

"Bernard should be keeping an eye out for you," Zach said trying to reassure me. I snorted quietly.

"What pervert two? He'll probably enjoy watching." That's when I heard Zach chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. I was so not in the mood to be joked around with.

"Isabel what's taking so long?" I heard Benjamin yell.

"I'm just freshening up for you," I shouted back.

"I was just kidding Cam. I'm right outside the house. I'm driving up now. See you in a few," Zach announced before I heard a click. I shut the phone and put it back in my purse. Then I gurgled some water. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. I put my purse back down from where I found it. He met me in the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me. Ulk! Nasty. He started leading me to the bed. Where's Zach when you need him? He started to push my dress up but I stopped him.

"Sorry but it's that time of the month. If you catch my drift," I lied to him. His eyes widened.

"But I can still do this," he said then he kissed me and continued to move my dress up. Then the door opened.

"Sir Mr. Perry is here," the butler said just bursting into the room, "oh sorry sir." Then he walked out of the room.

"What is he doing here already?" he wondered out loud. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't show how glad I was that he was here.

"Such a shame…this visit gets cut short. But we couldn't do much anyways," I murmured smoothly. What a lie.

"Such a shame," he said before he kissed me again. He was pretty nasty. I wanted to see Zach. I didn't like Mr. Adele at all. He was creepy and deserved to be in jail. Then he stood up. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag. We walked out and to the front hall. Zach was waiting with a smile on his face.

"Do you feel okay Isabel?" Zach asked me looking over me.

"I feel fine," I told him, then I turned to Adele, "thank you for your hospitality." I smiled at Mr. Adele. He nodded and brought my hand to his lips.

"My pleasure," he told me not moving his gaze from mine. I nodded.

"Well we better get going," Zach said grabbing me by the waist and walking me out the door.

A/N: What'd you think? I think I have about one or two more chapter of them still there before completing the mission, then more stuff to look forward to. Like a…wedding! =) Well thanks for reading. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

I breathed a sigh of relief to be out of that house. We got in the backseat of the car and Bernard sped off.

"How could you leave me there?!?" I demanded looking at Zach.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. We kept an eye on you," Zach said leaning back in his seat. I crossed my arms and looked away from Zach. Before I knew it I was pulled onto his lap.

"I was kidding Isabel, we were really careful and kept a really close watch on you," Zach said looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not going to work on me," I told him my arms still crossed. He wasn't going to win that easily.

"Come on Isabel forgive me," Zach asked before he kissed me. I pulled back and looked him in the eye. I liked him kissing me but he let me stay the night at Adele's house. He was going to have to do some serious begging.

"No. Just because you kept a close watch doesn't mean anything, you couldn't have done anything about it," I pointed out. He sighed.

"So, we made sure you were safe. Besides we needed you to bond more with him," Zach told me.

"Yeah, I definitely bonded with him all right. He bonded our mouthes together," I informed him, "oh, did you not see that while you were keeping a close watch on me?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Isabel be reasonable, we can't catch everything. Besides you were awake, weren't you?" he asked trying to make a case for himself. He pulled the hair that was now hanging in my face to the side. Then he kissed me again.

"Fine, I forgive you," I sighed before we were kissing again.

"I guess this means you weren't planning on a divorce," Bernard commented from the front seat. I smirked.

"Not a chance in hell buddy," Zach replied looking at him with hard eyes.

"You do know he put something in my drink so I would end up spending the night, right?" I asked them hoping they did know.

"No, we just figured you got wasted on a bunch of glasses of champagne," Bernard said sarcastically.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry," I stated sliding off of Zach's lap. I looked over at Zach and his eyes were dark.

"For food, dummy," I told him with an eye roll.

"Yeah, that too," Zach said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry but you left me alone with a pervert. I'm not in the mood," I told him looking out the window. I only said that loud enough for Zach to hear. He did his puppy dog eyes. I kissed him.

"That's all you get till our honeymoon," I announced to him. His eyes got wide and I turned around to face the window again. We got back to the hotel and I marched up the stairs to our room. I slid my card in and went inside. I got a pair of clothes out of my bag and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and started the shower. I got in and got clean and got out. When I came out of the bathroom Bernard and Zach were talking strategy.

"What am I supposed to do after you make the sale and you need the list of who he's sold to? Lure him here and occupy him while you two break in?" I asked sarcastically. They looked at me with smiles on their faces. I groaned.

"Do exactly that," Zach said and Bernard nodded in agreement. I didn't want to do that.

"Then you guys have to be super quick. I don't want to be alone with him very long," I told hem shuddering.

"I don't want you alone with him for very long either," Zach agreed. He was so jealous.

A/N: What'd you think? To clear up a confusing thing just in case anyone is still confused in the chapter where Cammie's working at the diner and Solomon walks in with Amy. I mean Amy. In Summer Of Spies I wrote he had a daughter and her name was Amy. So it wasn't Cam's Aunt Abby. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

I've heard pretty much the same thing Bernard and Adele are creepy, nasty, perverted, and stuff. I have to agree. When I write things in it there are people in it I don't like but I write them in anyways. They're called the bad guys and almost every story, book, series,movie, have bad guys. Hope you liked it. =) Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

"What if I just tie him up when he gets over here?" I asked, that way I wouldn't have to do anything with him except for tie him.

"That's a good idea. The retrieval team can come and get him after he's tied up. Then they'll fly him to the US and they'll deal with him," Zach said with a smile.

"So you'll do the deal tomorrow?" I asked relieved. I hoped the mission went smoothly and the only person I'd have to kiss after today would be Zach. But he wasn't getting anything until our wedding and honeymoon. I was going to make sure of that.

"We should. I've been dying to get out of here and back home," Bernard said and I saw another side to him. The non-perverted side. We talked strategy for a few hours then I got a phone call.

"Cammie!" Liz's voice squeaked on the other end of the line. I smiled hearing my best friend's voice.

"Liz? How did you get this number?" I greeted with a smile on my face. I was so glad to hear from her.

"I have connections. So how's the you know what going?" Liz asked me and I knew she was talking about the mission.

"Should I know about these connections? It's going okay. I have to work with two sleaze bags. Not Z of course but two others," I told her and that was all she could know.

"Sorry Cam you can't know. I wish there was something we could do about those sleaze bags," Liz apologized. I sighed and then I heard some shuffling around and a violent, "Give me the phone!"

"Cam! You better be back by next month!" Macey shouted into the phone. I gulped.

"We should be there Mace," I told her in a calming voice. I was trying to settle her down.

"You better," Macey threatened. I sighed.

"I will…try. I'll talk to you later, bye," I said into the phone and hung up. I didn't want to hear her yelling.

* * *

It had been three weeks and we still hadn't made the deal. Apparently Adele wanted to wait for the 'right time'. It was one week before my wedding. Tonight hopefully we were going to make the deal. Luckily I hadn't seen much of Adele for a while. We were going back to Adele's for another party and we'd make the deal.

Well Zach would make the deal. 'I didn't know anything about the deal.' I was wearing my red dress and I was ready to go. I was now an expert at walking in heels. I wouldn't make a fool of myself at my wedding…that is if I got to my wedding in time. I was going to kill Adele if that didn't happen.

"Come on Isabel. We have to go," Zach said holding out his arm for me. I took it. We walked down the stairs with Bernard trailing behind us. Turned out he had started living with Adele in all the time he'd been here. I felt sorry that he had spent so much time away from home.

Zach and I had almost been gone for a month. When we got to Adele's house we stepped away from each other. I slid into the crowd so I wouldn't have to deal with Adele. Zach and Bernard went into his office to talk to him. I followed behind discreetly.

They went in and shut the door. I found a vent and climbed in. I found the office quickly and I could hear what they were saying. Using a watch from my purse that I could record things with, I taped the deal. Once they were done I got out of the vent carefully so no one could see. I walked around like it was the most normal thing in the world. When Zach came out he had a smile on his face. He walked over to me.

"We can go now," Zach told me ushering me towards the door. I nodded.

"I'll call him tomorrow. You and Bernard come back and get the list of who he's sold to," I mentioned, "I'll send the video to the CIA agent in charge. Then when Adele comes over tomorrow I'll tie him up and all that stuff."

"Good plan," Zach agreed as we got in a car and drove to the hotel. I took a quick shower and went to bed. I was tired. Zach got in the bed after me. He wrapped his arms around me. Then he tried to kiss me.

"What'd I tell you? Not till our honeymoon. Except for the kiss during our wedding," I told him with a smirk as I saw his shocked face. Then I fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and I'm making every Sunday a free day for me. When I'm not going to write if I don't want to. So I might put some chapters up on Sunday but probably not. Hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading. =) Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up and found my limbs entangled with Zach's. I smiled as I watched him sleep. He was peaceful. He's hair fell in his face and I could see the smile on his face. I didn't want to wake him but I needed to take care of mother nature. I slipped out of his arms as gently and silently as I could.

I saw him roll over to where I just was as I slunk out of bed. I took care of my business when I came out of the bathroom I noticed the bed empty. I looked around and saw Zach gearing up. Apparently Bernard had showed up when I was in the bathroom. Was I really in there that long? They were talking about how they would do it.

"I got a black car with tinted windows. Don't ask where I got it, either," Bernard was saying. Zach just nodded and continued to put things in pockets he had scattered around his black shirt.

"I'll call Adele as soon as you two get down to the garage," I told them playing with a roll of duct tape. Zach smiled at me as he watched me play with the duck tape.

"Okay. We'll I'm ready. Are you?" Bernard asked Zach. Zach nodded. Bernard went to the door and Zach stayed behind. He came up and his arms wrapped around my neck. Then he gave me a toe curling kiss. My rule had just flown out the window.

"Stay safe," I whispered to him with a smile. He nodded.

"Always. You better do the same," he told me before giving me another kiss. I watched as they walked out the door. I followed them for a little while.

"You know I wasn't always like this," Bernard said to Zach as they made their way down.

"Like what?" Zach asked him and I could picture Zach studying Bernard.

"Rude and perverted. But I've been here for so long and I mostly hung out with Adele. He rubbed off on me and I don't like the way I've changed," Bernard told Zach with a sigh. He nodded. I watched as they got in the car and drove off. I called Adele. He agreed and was on his way. I put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I had a stun gun ready and my duct tape. Then I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Adele.

"Door's open. Come on in, I'm in the bedroom!" I yelled and then I stood where the door would hit when he opened it. The door opened and he stepped in. I shut the door and locked it. I quickly touched the stun gun to his neck. I saw a flash of anger before he crumpled to the floor.

I got a chair and the duck tape. I had fun duck taping him to the chair. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt so I put some tape over his arms. That way when it came off it would be more painful. I also put one on his mouth. I picked up the phone and called the head CIA agent.

"We've got him. They're just getting the list of who he sold to," I informed Ron Arnold the head guy.

"Good. We'll send an retrieval team. They'll come get him. I trust you have him secured," Agent Arnolds said.

"Yeah. I stunned him and duck taped him to a chair. He should be fine. When will the retrieval team be here?" I asked keeping an eye on my knocked out captive.

"Tonight at the earliest and tomorrow night at the latest," he informed me, "good job. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon. Bye," I said before I clicked the phone off. I just hoped everything went smoothly for Zach and Bernard. I went to the sitting room and turned on the TV to wait their return. I had brought Adele in with me so I could keep an eye on him. He was out cold for thirty minutes before I saw him stir. When his vision focused I saw his eyes cut to me. I got up and untaped his mouth.

"Isabel!" he spat disdainfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up you scum bag," I told him and I wondered why I untaped his mouth.

"Why?" he asked looking at himself. I smirked.

"I felt like it. They'll come and get you soon," I informed him with a grin. His eyes grew wide.

"Who?" he asked and I wondered if he was going to ask all the five W's. Who, what, why, when, and where. He had already asked two of them.

"Other CIA agents," I told him going back to the couch. He glared.

"You're a CIA agent?" he asked incredulously. I nodded. I hated when men underestimated women.

A/N: What'd you think? Now we just have to see if Zach got out safely. I hoped you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading. =D Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

I waited three hours for them to get back. When they finally did it was only Zach.

"What happened to him?" I asked Zach not saying Bernard's name so Adele wouldn't know.

"They captured him. They'll send in an extraction team to go him. When is the retrieval team getting here?" Zach asked wrapping one of his arms around me.

"At the earliest tonight the latest tomorrow night," I informed him. He nodded. I saw the many scratches on him and the way he was holding his right arm, I could tell it was broken or badly sprained. He then kissed me for all he was worth.

"Did you get it?" I asked him. He nodded and held up a memory stick.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up?" I suggested as I took the memory stick from him and put it in a box.

"I'll be in the bathroom. Can you get the bandages ready?" he asked walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"I'll get the bandages ready," I told him kissing his cheek. I grabbed some bandages and found a sling. When he stepped out of the shower with fresh clothes on he sat on the bed and I tended to him. We took first aid at Gallagher. I did everything and made a phone call to Agent Arnolds.

"Arnolds," a gruff voice said.

"Agent Arnolds Zach came back without Bernard. We have the list. You'll need to send a extraction team," I informed him.

"Okay. I'll send them," he told me with a voice of concern. I sighed.

"Zach is injured a bit. Looks like a broken arm and some minor cuts and bruises scattered on his body. Or that's what he says," I told him. I thought I heard chuckling in the background but I ignored it.

"Okay. I assume you did first aid. You guys should be out of there by tomorrow." I sighed a breath of relief we would be out of there and then we could have our wedding.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," I mentioned. I heard him reply then I clicked off the phone. I had wrapped Zach's arm in gauze and then we put it in the sling. I fell into a fitful sleep. We had put Adele in the bathroom for the night. We let him use it and then we taped him back up. I woke up to a pounding at the door. I got up and looked through the peephole it was the retrieval team. I let them in and showed them Adele. They smirked when they saw him. They lifted him up, chair and all then carried him out the door. The next people to knock were the extraction team.

We showed them were Bernard was and they went out and got him. They came back with a bruised and bloodied Bernard. I cringed at the sight and was reminded of CoveOps when I had come back and Solomon told me Liz and Bex were getting tortured. Except this wasn't CoveOps and this was real. He took a shower and then I patched him up as well. We got all of our stuff cleaned up and we drove to the airport.

We caught the first flight we could back to DC. The plane ride was long and boring. When we got to DC I was tired. We went to the CIA building. We were given rooms for the night and in the morning we would have to be debriefed. Bernard had to stay the longest. When we got to Roseville I sighed. We were home. The first thing we did was go to his apartment and go to sleep. Then in the morning I went to see Liz, Bex, and Macey.

"You're back!!!" I heard two voices shout. Neither voice was Macey. I smiled at my friends and looked around for Macey. I was hugged really tight and could barely breathe but it was worth it. I was home with my best friends.

"Did you miss me?" I asked with a smirk.

"No of course not. You know us better than that," Bex said sarcastically. I grinned.

"Glad you're back Cam," Macey commented with an evil smile. I gulped.

"Nice to see you too Mace," I remarked. Then Macey came towards me.

"You'll catch up with Cam later. We have to go to a dress fitting," Macey told Bex and Liz. She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out the door and down the stairs. I didn't want to go but I knew if I didn't I would get the wrath of Macey McHenry. I really wanted to relax.

"You almost missed your wedding," Macey noted as she drove to the dress shop.

"Almost." She looked over at me and I gave her a sly grin. She just rolled her eyes.

A/N: They're back!!! Now will the wedding go smoothly? Hehe. You guys don't know. Well thanks for reading. I would like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews! They all have been good. To answer a question one reviewer had, the question was: Does Mr. Solomon come back in any of this? The answer is yes. He'll be at the wedding. =) Please review some more!


	18. Chapter 18

We got to the shop quickly and I was out of the car before I knew it. Turned out my mom was waiting there for us. She had a smile on her face.

"Oh, Cam!" she rushed and gave me a hug. I wasn't expecting it but I hugged her back.

"Mom, this is a surprise. Macey didn't tell me you were going to be here," I told her with a grin. This was the first time I had seen my mom since I had graduated.

"Well, you know me. I always like surprising people. I am a spy after all," she told me whispering the last part. I smiled. My mom was acting different I don't know if it was because she was happy I was back safe and sound or if it was because she had wedding jitters. I turned to Macey.

"Did you send out the invitations?" I asked her. She looked at me with a disbelieving look. I was dumb of course she sent out the invites. She just ignored me and pulled me into the dressing rooms.

"Get that dress on and you'll look pretty at your wedding," she warned. I gulped and nodded. I threw on the dress after she left and then I adjusted it. It was beautiful. I'm sure Zach would lose it. Of course I wasn't sure what _it_ was. But he was sure to lose it. I came out of the dressing room to see Macey holding up a pair of shoes. They were high heels. I'm sure Macey would laugh if I told her she was holding up a pair of shoes.

Heels were everything. I was about to sit down when Macey gave me a glare that made me think twice. She handed me the shoes and I put them on standing up. Not the easiest task but hey, I was a Gallagher girl. We can do anything. I put the heels on and then to top it all off she put the veil on. She made me stand on the plat form that was in front of three floor to ceiling size mirrors.

"Ah, she will make a beautiful bride," I heard the owner say from the back. I smiled and I saw my mom with tears in her eyes. Macey looked like she was admiring a piece of artwork she had just created.

"I think you're ready," Macey said looking at her clipboard a satisfied smile on her face. I stepped down. My mom hugged me again.

"You look beautiful Cam," she whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad dad's here to walk me down the aisle," I whispered back. She nodded.

"You can go change back Cammie. I think the seamstress made it perfect, it fits you to a T," Macey praised as I went to change. Once I had changed Macey drove me back to our apartment. I thought we were done for now. Boy was I surprised. Then she started pulling out patterns. I honestly could care less.

I was getting married to the love of my life. What more could I ask for? But I played the good little bride and picked what Macey wanted me too. Most were things that would go along with my white and lilac dress. Macey nodded in approval in each thing I picked.

We were finished five hours, thirty patterns, and five choices later. I sighed and sunk down in my bed. I was exhausted. From the mission and from Macey hounding me about the wedding. I was getting a headache. I put my hands up to massage my temple.

"Cam?" Macey was sitting on her bed looking at me. I didn't look up to know though.

"Hmm?" I was too tired to sit up or even open my eyes.

"You'll get your beach wedding," she informed me. With that news I shot up and looked at her with a grin.

"Seriously?" I asked with my mouth hanging open slightly. She nodded with a chuckle.

"We have the whole thing planned." I watched as she doodled on a piece of paper attached to the clipboard.

"Mace, can I skip the shoes if we're going to have a beach wedding?" I asked her hoping she would say yes. I saw her crack a grin.

"Might as well, what's the use if you'll only fill them with sand?" Macey chuckled. I laughed with her.

"Yes! I love you Macey!" I told her. She rolled my eyes and went back to doodling. I was so more exhausted after that I rolled back on my bed and fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep with no dreams. I sighed content.

A/N: What'd you think? Closer and closer the wedding comes. =D Thanks for reading. Please review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

It seemed like a day and then my wedding was here. Macey had me occupied with thing after thing. Now it was finally the day and I was nervous. Would I make it down the aisle okay? What if something happened? What if Zach never came? God, he had to come. I was being silly of course he would come he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me.

Breathe Cammie, breathe. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I was standing in a hotel room near the beach and Bex, Liz, Macey, Eva, Anna, and Kim were with me. They all looked so beautiful. My mom was also in here she was fixing the dress. When she finished, she stepped back to admire her handy-work. She had tears in her eyes.

"Okay. Everyone follow me," Macey ordered and we marched out the room. In the hall my father was waiting. He had a sad smile on his face. He followed us.

"You'll do fine Cam," he whispered in my ear. I looked up and smiled. How did he know what I had been feeling?

"How'd you know?" I whispered back. He just smiled.

"I got married once too you know," he told me with a wink before he started staring at my mom. We were in the lobby of the hotel when Macey stopped.

"Okay, everyone but Cam and her dad follow me. You'll have to drive to the ceremony part but Cam's going to be riding in the limo," Macey instructed. So my dad and I just stood there waiting until they got back. Before they did a guy came running in his eyes frantic. I realized it was Josh. I gulped. What was he doing here? I turned my face away.

"Cammie!" he shouted rushing over to me. I saw my dad raise an eyebrow at Josh.

"Josh," I replied calmly. He was going to ruin my wedding. I knew it.

"You. Can't. Get. Married," he huffed taking deep breaths of air.

"Watch me," I told him narrowing my eyes. He took a step forward and I took one back.

"Cammie, please you _can't_ get married," he said stressing the can't. I ground my teeth.

"Why not?" I demanded trying to remain calm. I really wanted to curse but I didn't think it would help too much.

"Because I love you," he told me looking me right in the eyes.

"Sorry Josh, but I _don't_ love you," I told him wishing he would just go away. My father just stood watching us.

"Cammie, _please_," he begged. I was going to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. That must have set off something inside my father.

"Young man, let me have a word with you," he said menacingly and I so did not want to be Josh at that moment.

* * *

Mr. Morgan's POV

I was going to walk my daughter down the aisle today. What father wouldn't want to do that? She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. I watched in amazement when a boy came in and tried to change Cammie's mind. Although she told him she did not love him and that she was going to get married he still persisted. It was her wedding day and he was going to ruin it. I clenched my teeth and watched my daughter try and remain calm. She was having a hard time I could see but she was still trying. I could see it in her eyes when she was with Zach.

She was in love. Zach was in love as well. I knew they belonged together. I hated to admit it. I was watching my baby get married. I hadn't seen her in years and then when I do see her she's already with a boy. Now this other guy was trying to get her to leave the man she was in love with. When he grabbed her wrist anger flooded through me. I didn't want him manhandling my daughter. I stepped in. I knew Cammie could take him but it made me mad to think he thought he could do that.

Josh followed me as I walked away from Cammie. I knew she was nervous, I had been, when I married her mother now I was trying to make sure everything was perfect for her. When we got far enough away that I was certain Cammie couldn't hear or see us I stopped. I saw Josh's pulse beating rapidly. He was afraid and I was glad.

"You came here on my daughter's wedding day and demand she mustn't go through with it. Why?" I asked my voice growing louder. He gulped and looked around.

A/N: What'd you think? More of Mr. Morgan's POV coming up in the next chapter. What'd you think? I know there is more chapter's to come. At least two more and then some(probably). Hoped you liked this chapter. =D Wedding ceremony next chapter. Woohoo! Finally! =) Lol. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Mr. Morgan's POV

"I love her, sir," he replied simply. When I looked in his eyes though they told a different story and I could tell he was lying.

"That's crap," I told him bluntly. He looked shocked.

"No it's not. I love her and she can't marry another man!" he told me vehemently. I got up close in his face.

"Listen to me, you will leave this hotel without uttering another syllable to my daughter and you will be thrown out of here. I never want to hear about you again, unless the news is that you got married and are moving to Kansas. If you do _anything_ to mess with my daughter's wedding you will answer to me and I don't think you'll like that," I threatened. I saw him whimper.

Coward. He couldn't even stand up like a man. I was terrifying and I knew it. I also had the feeling if I did something like this to Zach he'd take it like a man and if it had something to do with my daughter he'd do what he felt was right for him and my daughter. She was marrying a good man.

"Understood. I'll be going now," he said in a rush and then he flew out the door. I smirked and walked over to Cammie who was standing with Macey. I saw Macey had a smile on her face and Cam was looking at me questioningly. I smiled.

"They want to know why we're late," Macey stated trying to sweep us out the door.

* * *

Cam's POV

I saw Josh run through the hotel at an inhuman pace. My father followed behind. I wondered what happened. Josh looked like he saw a ghost he didn't even try and talk me out of getting married. For that I was glad. I saw a satisfied smirk on my father's face but I didn't question it. Macey had gotten a call from my mom wondering where we were. We were ushered into the limo and we sped out of there. While in the limo I took off my shoes.

I loved going barefoot and to do so at my dream wedding would make it even better. When we got there everyone was waiting. The music started playing and my maids of honor went first and then my bridesmaids. I took my father's arm. I saw Zach smiling at me at the alter we had set up for this. When I got there my dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down. The minister started. It was a long ceremony. After he talked a while we were supposed to say our vows.

"I Zachary Mathew Goode affirm my love to you Cameron Anne Morgan as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Cameron Anne Morgan to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, while we both shall live," Zach said with a smile on his face. I smiled too.

"I Cameron Anne Morgan affirm my love to you Zachary Mathew Goode as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Zachary Mathew Goode to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, while we both shall live," I said back. That's when we got the rings.

"Cameron Anne Morgan; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." He slipped the ring on my finger.

"Zachary Mathew Goode; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." I then slid his ring on his finger.

The minister said these words, "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end." He continued on a bit more and then we kissed. I was married to the love of my life and I couldn't have been happier. I looked out at my friends and family.

My mom had silent tears of joy running down her face. I smiled. Then we walked back down the aisle together. Zach leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You look absolutely stunning. You're very beautiful." I blushed and whispered back, "Thanks but I can say the same to you." He just grinned at me. We walked more down the beach were we had set up a beautiful place for dancing and eating. This was the perfect wedding.

A/N: I thought that was so sweet. If I messed anything up with what they said during the wedding let me know. I don't know Zach's middle name so I made one up, if you know it please tell me and I'll fix it. =) I got everything they said during the wedding from a wedding site. I didn't say everything the minister's supposed to say because that would have been too long but what he said at the end I put in because I really like it. =) Thanks for reading! Please review. Next up the reception! =^D


	21. Chapter 21

We had a band and when we all started accumulated underneath the beautiful canopy, they started playing. The canopy was a white lattice with lights going through it and there was a tarp in case it started raining. I hoped it wouldn't. All the guests came up and said their congratulations. My Grandpa and Grandma Morgan were crying. I saw Solomon, Amy, and my Aunt Abby together. They looked like a happy family.

Who knows maybe Solomon would be my uncle. I drifted away from the thought. We all got seated when Grant, Zach's best man, started making a toast. We had both champagne and sparkling cider for those underage. Luckily I wasn't one of them anymore. Neither was Zach. So Grant started.

"I'd like to make a toast to the newly weds. I have been friends with Zach since we started school and I met Cammie a few years ago. I suddenly saw my best friend falling in love and I don't think he even knew at the time. I am glad to say he couldn't have fallen in love with a better woman," Grant said and paused and during that pause I saw him flinch and Bex glare, "so I wish them a long and happy life together." I couldn't help but laugh. Bex was obviously mad about that comment about Zach not being able to have fallen in love with a better woman.

Everyone started clapping and raising their glasses. I blushed and then Zach kissed me again. After the toast we started to eat. After we finished the delicious meal we were congratulated more before Zach could pull me onto the dance floor. We moved gracefully, like we were one. It felt so good to be held by Zach. I never wanted to let him go. I had the feeling he was thinking the same thing. Then my dad asked to cut in. So I danced with my dad. He was smiling at me.

"You picked a good man. Better than Josh anyways," my dad snorted. He actually snorted and I remembered what happened earlier and was now curious.

"What did you do to him so he ran out of the hotel?" I asked my dad. He just smirked. I gave him a questioning look.

"I just threatened him into leaving you alone. I didn't want anyone messing with my beautiful daughter on her wedding day. Especially that coward. He was so scared I thought he might actually pee in his pants," he told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. I was glad though. He let me go once the song ended and I was in Mr. Solomon's arms. He gave me a wink.

"You looked quite cozy with my aunt. Should I expect an uncle anytime soon?" I teasingly asked him. His face turned pale and he shrugged. I had never seen that Solomon before.

"She's quite a catch," he murmured thoughtfully. I looked over to see my dad whispering to Zach and I wondered what they were talking about. I saw a couple of emotions flash across his face. The emotions were surprise, anger, and amusement. Then back to anger. Once the song ended Solomon let me go and he went to Amy who wanted to dance with him. I thought it was cute. He was dancing with his daughter. That's when Zach came over and started dancing with me again. He seemed sort of angry but not as much.

"So, why are you angry?" I asked him as we spun around the dance floor.

"Nothing. It's nothing," he muttered shaking his head. I knew it wasn't nothing because if it was nothing then he wouldn't have that look on his face.

"Tell me," I demanded and he sighed in defeat.

"So your father told me the story about what happened earlier with Jimmy," Zach said angrily.

"Okay. It was dealt with, why are you angry now?" I asked again. I knew it was probably a guy thing but I still wanted to know.

"Well that…that…cocoa puff tries-," he said his voice strained. I looked at him and was trying to stop from laughing.

"Cocoa puff?" I wondered. He looked at me with annoyed expression. Then I just burst out laughing.

"Come on Cam, it's not that funny. I was trying not to use fowl language. So I'm calling him a cocoa puff," Zach stated simply. That just made me laugh more.

"Josh is a cocoa puff!" I chuckled barely getting those words out before I dissolved into laughs again.

"Cammie will you please stop laughing? People are staring," he commented impatiently.

"Well you can't just drop that cocoa puff bomb on me and not expect me to laugh. I mean come on cocoa puff?!? Seriously? That's the worst name _ever_. I mean seriously it's so funny I could die," I told him before laughing again.

A/N: I thought that was really funny. Hopefully you did too. I came up with the name cocoa puff because my cousin called my brother a cocoa puff and I just thought it would be really funny if Zach(the tough guy) called Josh a cocoa puff. I got the information about what happens at wedding receptions from my mom and I thank her. =) There is still more reception to come and then probably the honeymoon. =) Thanks for reading! Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

"Cam, just stop laughing. It's not that funny. Please," Zach begged me. I laughed harder. Zach begging, it's a sight to see. I stopped laughing and composed myself.

"You'll hear more of this Zachy," I threatened with as smirk. I was using his old nickname. I was going to stop, I just liked teasing him.

"I think it's a good time to cut the cake," Zach suggested changing the subject. I nodded. So we cut the cake together. Then we fed each other cake. I warned him before hand that if he tried anything messy I would make fun of him for a long time. But I would stop since he didn't make a mess of the cake. The cake was delicious. It was a purple and white cake with a white bow on the top. Little flowers on the sides.

After we cut the cake we danced some more. Then Zach slid off my garter with a smile on his face. Then I threw the bouquet and he threw the garter. Surprise, surprise, Bex caught the bouquet and Grant caught the garter. Zach smirked at me and he grabbed my hand. We walked to the limo and we were off to our honeymoon. Where we were going on the honeymoon though, was a mystery to both of us.

Macey was letting us use her private jet. She had told the pilot where to take us. After the reception we went back to the hotel to change. Once we had changed we met in the hotel lobby. We were going out when a big black SUV came squealing to a stop in front of us. Zach pushed me behind him and started backing into the shadows. The door of the SUV opened and a guy stepped out. I could see he was carrying. He was about 6' with dark blonde hair and from what I could tell blue eyes. Zach moved behind me so he could pick me up and run out of there faster. I was thinking, I can run probably faster too.

He scanned the area and Zach and I stood dead still. The man made no indication that he saw us. I turned around when I didn't feel Zach beside me. I saw he was out like a light. I looked up and a man with a stun gun stood getting ready to stun me. I ran for all I was worth. Which must have not been very much because I was caught by the guy who we had seen step out of the SUV. He grinned a 'cat ate the canary' grin. I shuddered and suddenly there was blackness.

When I woke up I wondered where I was and who turned out the lights. I could hear noises and I could tell I was in a car. My hand was being held by Zach's. I couldn't see who it was but I could tell it was Zach. I was about to say something when the blind fold was ripped off.

"So Mr and Mrs. Perry I take it," the man with the blonde hair said. I didn't say anything. I looked over and saw Zach.

"I'll take that as a yes. I got a mysterious note about you two and how you turned in my father." I looked up at the man. His father? Could he be talking about Adele? They did look similar. Zach looked at me and I saw he was trying to tell me not to say anything. I gave him a slight nod. We couldn't talk right now anyways. We were gagged.

"The note said, 'If I get caught, double-crossed, or killed. I know who did it. It was the husband and wife who came to make a deal with me. Their names are Jackson and Isabel Perry. The woman has… and then he goes on to give a description of both of you. Did you also arrest his good friend Bernard? He went missing," Adele's son informed us. I continued to look forward not saying a thing. Not moving. Zach was doing the exact same thing.

"Do you want me to hit them?" a guy asked in French. I saw Adele's son give a nod. Then I was punched in the gut. I saw Zach's free hand clench as I tightened my hold on his hand. My gut hurt but not bad enough I was going to give away true information. They would find us. Macey probably put a tracker in something we were wearing so she would know if we got on the private jet and went to her picked location. I just hoped she did do that. The man who had punched us un-gagged us.

"So are you going to enlighten us now or do we need to persuade you to tell us?" Adele's son asked us. We said nothing. I was kicked in the gut. I doubled over. I felt when the same thing happened to Zach.

"Alright. I'll tell you," I told Adele's son. Zach glared at me and I tried to get him to trust me.

"Go on. I'll know if you're lying," he informed me. I nodded. I prayed that my lying was good enough to go undetected.

"Your father came over to my hotel room and er…we were messing around. Then suddenly the door flew open and men dressed in black wielding guns came in. They dragged your father out of the room and that's the last thing I remember before waking up next to my husband," I lied hoping Adele's son believed me.

"I see. Then where was your husband at the time?" he asked me.

"He said he was going out with Bernard. I don't know where," I told him hoping he wouldn't ask Zach where exactly and if he did I hoped Zach came up with something quick.

A/N: What'd you think? There is some action for you. =) Thanks for reading! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

"We went for a drive. Then while we were stopped getting breakfast at the Rose Bakery men in black swarmed and took him away and the next thing I knew I was in bed next to Isabel," Zach lied and I was convinced it actually happened.

"So these…men in black they took Adele and Bernard. How interesting. So why are you here in the US?" he asked us.

"My friend just got married," I blurted out before I could stop myself. He nodded. I guessed I sounded convincing because he nodded.

"Well I guess that means we have no need to bring you to the torture chamber we set up for you. Okay men stop. We'll let them out here," Adele's son said. The truck stopped and the door slid open and we were thrown out. Luckily it was on the side of the road where there was no cars but grass. This was probably the worst wedding after, I wasn't on a plane going to my honeymoon. Instead my husband and I were kidnapped and thrown out of a van. Luckily it wasn't moving. The van sped away after we were thrown out. I was angry. I grabbed my cell phone out of the front pocket of my jeans. I dialed Macey's number.

"Where are you two?!? Cam did you and Zach decide not to go on your honeymoon?!?" Macey interrogated.

"Macey we were kidnapped by Adele's son. Not that I expect you to know who that is but call Ron Arnold the head of the CIA and tell him Adele's son is on a war path looking for his father and Bernard," I told Macey, "and we are on Virginia Beach Boulevard in between Dukes Lane and Bloom Parkway."

"I'll call the CIA guy and we'll be on our way to get you," Macey told me.

"Macey make sure when the CIA people go in they're dressed in all black," I informed her.

"Okay…see you in a few Cam," she stated and then I heard a click. Zach came over and put his arms around me.

"We'll be okay," he comforted, "we can still have our honeymoon." I looked up at him and saw he was smiling.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked him shaking my head. He grinned.

"No. I was thinking about being killed earlier and also I was thinking about you getting killed too. Now I'm thinking about you and our honeymoon," Zach stated simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Men," I muttered under my breath. He chuckled. Fifteen minutes later a car pulled to a stop in front of us and my parents jumped out. So did Zach's mom. They all came to make sure we were safe. How sweet. Then Macey got out of the car.

"All right people! Back it up. Move it. They have a plane to catch!" Macey yelled breaking everyone up. She ushered us into the car and had us driven to the air field where she got us on the private plane. Then we were off. I was glad we weren't delayed for too long. On the flight Zach and I relaxed. We sat next to each other and watched TV. Sometime during the flight I fell asleep in Zach's arms.

I had a dream that we were living in a house in Roseville Virginia. We had three kids. Two boys and a girl. The boys looked a lot like their father. In the dream Zach told me the girl looked at a lot like me. I was being shaken and I opened my eyes to see Zach with a smirk on his face.

"We're here," he told me with a grin. I stretched and looked around. Zach stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Where is here?" I asked him looking out the windows. I could see palm trees and flat land. We walked off and the pilot was standing near the exit.

"Hope you folks had a good flight and welcome to Hawaii!" he surprised us. I stepped off the plane and looked around. I had never been to Hawaii before. Zach followed me down and there was a car waiting for us. We got in and the car drove us to a hotel. We went up to our room which had a view of the ocean. Courtesy of Macey. I silently thanked her.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Zach said with a grin, "care to join me?" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

A/N: What'd you think? I hope you liked it. I couldn't let the honeymoon get too ruined. =) haha. Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for reading. Please review some more. I don't think this will be the last chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Once we were out of the shower Zach dragged me to the bed. He was on top of me but his weight wasn't crushing me. He kissed me and then he trailed kissed down my throat to my collarbone. He kept going lower and lower. Then he came back up and kissed me on the on the lips. We stayed in bed all day.

* * *

The next day

"Come on Cammie we're going to go eat breakfast and tour the island," Zach called from the bathroom. I was putting on a sun dress over my bathing suit, Macey had packed for me. I ran a brush through my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. I slid into a pair of sandals and was ready to go.

"I'm finished," I yelled to him. He came out of the bathroom wearing board shorts and a turquoise t-shirt.

"Finally," he said and he came over and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and we were out the door. He got in the car Macey rented for us and we drove to The Original Pancake House. Macey was a god. She gave us a map/brochure thing that tells us all the cool places to go. So we were eating at The Original Pancake House and then we ere going to go walk on the beach. After the beach we were planning on going to Honolulu Academy of Arts.

At The Original Pancake house we ordered Hawaiian Pancakes. Fresh buttermilk pancakes filled with crushed pineapple and lightly dusted with powdered sugar. Served with whipped butter and hot tropical syrup. It was delicious. We shared them. Then we walked on the beach and Zach begged me to go swimming with him.

"Come on Cam, it'll be fun," he told me grabbing my hand. I reluctantly agreed and we got in the water together. It wasn't cold. We swam for a while and then we just stood together looking out at the ocean. Once we were dry we put our clothes back on over top of us and we went to the Honolulu Academy of Arts. On the second floor there was a gallery of Henry R. Luce Wing in the Luce Pavilion Complex houses a collection of works which represent a pictorial record of Hawaii, created by the finest artists who have work in the state, from the time of European contact to the present day. Or so I read anyways.

My favorite was the Wailuku Falls. It's a beautiful picture. We explored the rest of the museum and we decided to come back on Friday for ARTafterDARK. It's hosted every Friday at the Academy of Arts. Once we finished looking we went to the Ocean House Restaurant where we ate lunch. Zach got the Pier 38 Grilled Mahi Mahi. A sandwich, served with tartar sauce on a sesame seed bun with lettuce, tomato, and grilled onion. I got the Chicken Teriyaki boneless chicken marinated in oriental sake and ginger soy sauce and topped with a grilled pineapple.

"Cammie, this is so good," Zach told me as he took a bite of his.

"I bet mine is better," I told him with a smile. He handed me his and I handed him mine and we tried each others.

"This is good," Zach said handing it back. I nodded in agreement. I handed mine back.

"Maybe we should move here," I joked taking another bite of my sandwich. He looked up.

"That would be cool," he nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"I was joking." He looked at me and then grinned. Once we finished eating we went back to the hotel and took a nap. Then afterwards it was about five. So we went to dinner at Bubba Gump Shrimp Co Restaurant. We decided to share Shrimp New Orleans. An authentic spicy recipe from our staff in the French Quarter featuring lots of shrimp sauteed in butter, garlic, and spices with jasmine rice. It was delicious. Zach just had to come here because he loves the movie Forrest Gump. To be honest I do too. Once we finished we just drove around the city.

"I'm glad Macey chose Hawaii for our honeymoon. I think it's better than anywhere else she could have sent us. We'd probably end up going everywhere else for a mission," I told Zach as we started on our way back to the hotel.

"I never thought of it that way but yeah. I see your point. Thank you Macey," he said with a smirk. When we got back to the hotel we went upstairs and Zach wanted to take another shower before we got in bed.

"Let's go get this salt water off of us before we turn in for the night," he told me with a lascivious grin.

A/N: What'd you think? I have never been to Hawaii but it's where my parents went although they didn't go to Honolulu. So everything I wrote about is from the internet. That's why it took so long to write this chapter because I was doing research. =) I try to be accurate. But everything I wrote about that they did in Hawaii is true and you can do/eat/see everything. Thanks for reading! Please review! =)


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning we ordered room service. Then we drove to Oahu to Ocean Joy Cruises. Where we were going to go snorkeling. You could do a bunch of things there. We decided we would come back another day if we could. Once we learned how to do it we got suited up. Then we went to Hanauma Bay. Where they said it was the absolute best place in all of Hawaii to snorkel.

"This protected bay offers the largest variety of fish, sea creatures, and color reef that you can find in Hawaii," the instructor told us. Zach looked over at me and grinned.

"This ought to be fun," he said squeezing my hand.

"It should be," I told him with a smile.

"This is the best protected cove if you are new to scuba diving or snorkeling with a diverse population of marine life and a large, rich coral reef. Advanced snorkelers and divers can also enjoy the beauty of this bay as the reef extends throughout the cove into deeper water. The bay floor is actually the cratere of an ancient volcano that flooded when the exterior wall collapsed and the ocean rushed in," a different instructor explained.

We all started getting into the water. Zach and I were side by side as we submerged into the water. Once under the water I saw a bunch of fish swimming near a coral reef. I poked Zach and pointed towards them. They were a bright color of blue. We swam out father away from the other tourists. We saw a sea turtle and a bunch of different fish. We saw a fish that looked like Gill from Finding Nemo. After we finished snorkeling we drove back to our hotel.

"Cammie, get ready and wear a dress. Not a summer dress a party dress. I'm going to take you somewhere but it's a surprise," Zach told me as we got to our room.

"Okay," I said. I was curious but I figured I'd find out soon enough. I took a shower and then put on a silver sparkly dress that Macey packed for me. I did the make-up thing and slipped on a pair of shoes that matched the dress. Zach came out of the bathroom a minute later wearing dress pants and a white t-shirt. It was a v-neck but it didn't go down that far. It was a guy v-neck. He had a black jacket on over his white t.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me. He just grinned.

"I told you. It's a surprise," he murmured before kissing me. I grabbed my hand bag and we were out the door. We got in the car and he started driving. After a while he pulled into an almost all the way full parking lot. I read the sign and it said Zanzabar Nightclub. We got in line and in a few minutes we were entering the nightclub. The music was loud and it was crowded. Zach had his jacket off and he put it on a coat rack.

"So this is the surprise?" I yelled so he could hear me over the music. He nodded and grabbed my hand. We made our way to the dance floor. We started moving with the rhythm his hands at my thighs as we moved along. They did fast songs and slow songs. We danced to them all. I guess Zach liked my dress. We stayed till we got kicked out at four in the morning. Zach was kind of wasted so I took the keys. I had only one drink and that was earlier in the evening.

No need to have a drunk on the road. I like my life and I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Driving drunk is stupid. To put you and others in danger. One word for it stupidity. I don't care who you are you shouldn't drive drunk. It kills people. So when we got back to the hotel I put Zach in bed and got in after him. I made sure he was towards the edge so he could throw up in the waste basket if he felt sick.

XXX

In the morning Zach was definitely hung over.

"I told you that you shouldn't have drank that much. You didn't listen," I told him when he was in the bathroom with his head over the toilet. He groaned in response. When he was done he washed his face and came out to where I was.

"I was in the moment. I wasn't sick then," Zach told me.

"I know we're not doing anything today. We only have a day left after today before we go back home," I stated sitting on the bed, "you better not waste it by having a hang over." He grinned.

"I wouldn't do that," he told me trying to give me a kiss.

"No way, barffy," I said giving him a nickname. I moved out of the way before he could give me a kiss.

"Aw, come on Cam." I just grinned.

"I'm going to go walk on the beach. You should stay here and order something to help with the hang over," I told him picking up the room key and walking out the door.

XXX

The next day Zach was all better and we went to Honolulu Stadium State Park. We walked the trails and looked at the wildlife. We brought a picnic basket and a blanket. We found a secluded spot next to one of the trails where we spread the blanket out and had our picnic. We had pineapple, sandwiches, grapes, and a glass or two of wine.

"I love you Cam," Zach told me staring into my eyes. I smiled.

"That's good because I love you too," I said with a grin. He leaned over and kissed me. My back was suddenly against the ground and Zach was over me.

"Think someone will find us here?" Zach asked looking over his shoulder. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You better not be thinking what I think you are," I warned pointing finger at him. He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" I just grinned and then flipped him over pinning him beneath me.

"I like a girl who takes control," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I got off of him and started packing up the food.

"We should go now. We need to pack. We have to be on the flight around ten," I told him. He sighed and reluctantly started helping me pack up.

XXX

Hours later we were on a plane home. I had fallen asleep in Zach's arms and woken up to some mild turbulence. It still was pretty rocky for mild. We put on the seatbelts and waited for it to calm. It did an hour later as we were landing on the private air field. Macey was waiting for us in a car. We got in the back and she drove us to our apartment. Mine and Zach's apartment that is. When we got there I saw that all my things were moved in. We had new pieces of furniture. I looked over at Macey who was grinning.

"This is a wedding present from your friends and family. My wedding present to you was your honeymoon," she stated before walking out the door. As she was the door I called, "Thank them for us." We fell asleep in our bed. That was the beginning of our life together.

A/N: Well sad to say but it's the last chapter. Sniff sniff. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this story/mini series. I may do another afterwards but I'm not sure. I may do other one-shots but I don't know. Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten for every single story. Now that summer is dwindling down I have to stop writing as much so I can take on school. Maybe I'll write a fanfic during the school year but I'm not sure. I know my parents wouldn't be happy if I did. Thanks so much for reading!!! Please review this last chapter. =)


End file.
